Did You Hear
by RayvensWay
Summary: Written for the rumor challenge awhile back. Lower decks ship members speculate about Torres/7


**DISCLAIMER:** If they are from the show, then I don't own them. If they are not from the show, then I made them up and they are mine.  
**RATING:** PG-13 just to be safe  
**PAIRING:** T/7, implied P/K, also random f/f  
**NOTES:** Just something I wrote while listening to Vanessa Carlton's CD Be Not Nobody. Read at your own risk, this is my first attempt.

**Did You Hear**  
**By ****Rayven**

Neelix looked around the mess hall with quiet anticipation. The lights were dimmed, signaling the night crew was still on duty, but Neelix knew better. In five minutes most of Alpha shift would come through the doors, eager for breakfast and he was already behind. The Talaxian quietly made his way to his kitchen, but stopped mid stride. A soft whispering entered his ears and screamed for attention.

"Did you hear about the Borg and B'Elanna?"

"No what happened? Did B'Elanna finally kill her or something?"

"No nothing like that, I heard from Jeff that the two of them went into B'Elanna's quarters at eight last night.."

"So?"

"Well normally it wouldn't be anything, but when Karen was walking by she said she heard passionate screams coming from the chief's room"

"So?"

"That was at eight ten last night."

"Oh... You don't think there is something going on between the chief and Seven, do you?"

"I don't know, it sure sounds like it though."

Neelix leaned against the counter, trying desperately to assimilate this new piece of information. Surely not... The pudgy man didn't even have a chance to battle with his inner demons before one of the "suspects" in question walked through the doors, a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Mornin' chief!" Ensign Taylor McAllister called, standing and picking up her plates to take to the recycler.

B'Elanna smiled at one of the youngest engineers on her team. "Good morning Taylor", she replied, walking to the replicator, an abnormal bounce to her step.

Neelix watched the exchange with intrigue, before shaking his head and returning to the kitchen to begin breakfast. He didn't even get a chance to begin, before the other "suspect" walked through the door, with her normal aura of Borg perfection.

"Lieutenant Torres, may I join you?" Seven asked, walking to the short Klingon.

"Of course Seven" the Lieutenant replied, unusually happy to see the Borg.

Rather surprised by the turn of events Taylor paused, turning and motioning for her long time girl friend to join her. She leaned down, burying her head in Tracy's shoulder the minute the small red head got within reach. "Well, I guess you were right about the chief" she muttered, hesitantly looking over Tracy's shoulder to watch as the chief and Seven found a table off in the far back corner of the mess hall.

Tracy smiled, lifting her lover's head and gazing longingly into her deep brown eyes. "Maybe we should go congratulate them." she offered, lovingly stroking the nose ridges on Taylor's face.

Taylor grinned, looking down into deep green eyes. "I'll do that on shift; right now let's just give them some space." She offered, taking a final chance to glance back at her chief and close friend. It did seem like they were getting along a lot better. But could they really be together? Taylor shrugged, grabbing Tracy's hand and leading her away from the mess hall.

* * *

The morning had started pretty well for Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. She had met with Seven for breakfast, come to engineering to find that all work had been completed on the Gamma shift, and she finally had room to breath. Now, working at her normal console, there was only one thing that could actually make her day better, she had to find out why Ensign McAllister kept staring at her.

"So Taylor, is there something you want to know?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

Taylor swallowed hard, looking up from her work station and popping her neck. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, you keep looking at me like something is wrong, just wanted to know what was on your mind." B'Elanna said as she looked at the 5'5" Bajoran that suddenly lost all the color to her face. If it was anyone but Taylor I would find this utterly amusing.

Ah, shit. Taylor shook her head spastically, looking back down at her console, praying to the prophets for a warp core breach or anything that would get her out of this situation.

* * *

Seven walked into the mess hall, only slightly disappointed that Lt. Torres was not there.

"Ahh, Seven." Neelix said in his over eager manner.

"Crewman Neelix," Seven acknowledged, walking towards the furry Talaxian.

"How are you today Seven?" Neelix asked, trying to "nonchalantly" to broach the topic he really wanted to talk about.

"I am functioning within acceptable limits" she answered, arching her ocular implant at the substance that Neelix was concocting.

"So, what did you do last night?" he asked, hoping he wasn't being to upfront.

Seven turned her ocular implant to him, regarding him with cool caution. "I completed my shift and went to holodeck2 to engage in a work out program with Lieutenant Torres. Afterwards we reconvened at her quarters where we completed a report that Captain Janeway desired, where as I left to return to cargobay2 to begin my regeneration cycle." She surmised watching Neelix carefully.

Neelix nodded looking up at the woman and getting pinned in her icy blue stare. "Well I'm sure you had fun." He smirked, continuing to chop vegetables and drop them into his large soup pot. "I mean B'Elanna is a great woman"

The phased blonde tilted her head before responding "Indeed" was all she could think of to reply with. And, having replied, she turned and walked back to the table she had shared with B'Elanna earlier that morning.

* * *

Tom Paris and Harry Kim entered a very crowded mess hall just after Alpha shift was relieved. "Well, guess the food is good tonight.." Tom muttered, getting in line with his best friend behind him.

"So, heard any new gossip today Neelix?" Tom asked, distractedly as he looked at the bowl of goo presented to him as dinner.

He looked up at the Chef, noticing that his attention was draw to a table of "lower decks" officers, among which he knew only one. "Neelix?" he asked, glancing at Harry that also seemed to be intrigued with the conversation the "lower decks" crew was having.

"So, did you congratulate the chief?"

"Naw, but I swear, it was hard working with her all day knowing that she might have been with Seven last night"

"What?"

"Oh sorry Alex, grapevine news says that Chief Torres and Seven of Nine were on more than a friendly basis last night."

"You've got to be kidding me?", between choking gasps on the leloa root stew they were all eating.

"Nope, it was handed down from Karen and Jeff personally."

"Wow, will wonders ever cease to amaze me.."

"No joke, but now that I think about it, it really does make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, both of them are stubborn as hell, know exactly what they want and have so much fun fighting with each other. I think I actually saw Seven smile last time they were in a big fight.."

"The time the chief damn near decapitated Vorik with a flying PADD?"

"No, the time Seven overloaded the gel packs in Jefferies tube 23"

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Yeah I guess your right.."

"Tracy is always right about those kinda things."

"Well I personally wish them the best."

"Me too."

Tom shook his head, elbowing Harry and walking to the nearest table. "So do you think it's true Harry?" he asked, sitting down and fidgeting with his napkin.

Harry smiled, looking at the handsome pilot. "I don't know but I have to agree with Ensign Peters, it certainly does make sense."

Tom nodded, reaching forward and picking up his spoon. "Maybe we should go wish Lanna the best after dinner" he smirked, taking a big bite of his stew.

* * *

The doors to holodeck2 opened allowing the firey klingon and her Borg companion to exit. Both of them were rather badly bruised, bloodied and dripping with sweat. "Ya did good Seven" B'Elanna laughed, looking at the woman next to her with proud admiration.

"As did you Lieutenant" Seven replied, turning to bestow the shorter woman with a rare smile.

Wow, why didn't I ever notice how beautiful Seven can be? B'Elanna smiled in return, leading Seven towards the mess hall. "Care to join me for dinner?" she asked, looking atSeven with hope filled brown eyes.

"Would this be considered a "date" lieutenant Torres?" Seven smarted, a twinkle hiding behind deep slate blue eyes.

B'Elanna stopped, her foot hanging comically in the air. "What?" she near screamed, taken aback by the statement. She wants this to be a date! How could she? I mean why would she? I mean. Well yeah I wouldn't mind being on a date with her, but that's not what I ment when I asked.. Was she joking?

Seven smiled at the reaction she got from the engineer, but tried to keep her face as straight as possible. "Is something wrong Lieutenant?" she asked, trying to appear to be concerned. "I was only inquiring if this would be a date"

Looking into the impossibly blue eyes B'Elanna finally realized the Borg had only been joking and she had fallen victim to her dry sense of humor once again. Fine, two can play that game. "Yes Seven, if you would allow me the honor, I would like to consider this our first date."

If it wasn't for the Borg "upbringing" Seven's jaw would have hit the floor. She looked onto the engineer for 3 seconds (almost an eternity for a former Borg Drone) . Arching her ocular implant she began walking again. "Indeed."

* * *

They entered the mess hall and all eyes turned to them. "Wow, ever feel like ya killed the captain or something?" B'Elanna asked, leaning slightly closer to the former drone.

"Indeed"

"Come on, there's Tom and Harry over there." B'Elanna gestured, taking the lead, with Seven on her heals.

They walked up to the table Tom and Harry were sharing, taking the two empty seats. "So what's up guys?" B'Elanna asked, glancing around the room, silently thankful that everyone had stopped staring at her.

"Oh nothing much" Harry said, glancing up at Tom with a knowing smirk.

"Ensign Kim, may I inquire as to why everyone was staring at me and Lieutenant Torres when we entered the mess hall?" Seven asked, shifting her look from Harry to Tom, who sat back in his chair with a smug grin.

"Don't worry about it Seven, everyone will adjust with time." Tom offered, looking at the former drone with a hint of curiosity.

"Adjust to what?" B'Elanna asked, earnest confusion in her voice.

Harry had to laugh, this was just too funny. "Well to you and Seven being together of course. I mean, it seems like most people knew it was coming, but no one really expected it."

Tom watched as the blood from B'Elanna face seemed to find it's way to Seven's cheeks. "People think Seven and I are together?" B'Elanna asked, suddenly losing her appetite.

"Well yeah, the whole ship is talking about it."

"Indeed" Seven replied looking around the room and, using her enhanced hearing, picking up on the fragmented conversations for the first time. "I do not see how this is possible, considering that this is our first date." She stated.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked. "Ensign McAllister said that you two got to know each other pretty well last night."

B'Elanna flew out of her chair, before anyone knew what had happened. Seven watched with amazement as the half Klingon grabbed the Bajoran by the neck and bodily lifted her out of her seat. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING PEOPLE TAYLOR!" she growled, anger welling up inside her and flowing out of her eyes.

"Chief I haven't said anything!" Taylor cried, her feet dangling.

B'Elanna growled again throwing the Bajoran across the room. "Don't lie to me! You've been telling people that Seven and I are in a relationship!" she yelled, stomping over to where Taylor lay.

"Honest chief, I haven't said anything to anyone about it. We were just talking about it amongst ourselves."

Feeling a warm hand touch her shoulder, B'Elanna turned sharply, nearly hitting the woman behind her. "B'Elanna, I believe it was a mistake." Seven said calmly, stroking the enraged Klingon's shoulder. "A mistake that was added to, by the "Rumor Mill" of this ship."

Shaking her head, B'Elanna turned back to Taylor; who for her part, was cowering in the nearest corner.

"I think we need to go discuss this further, but I feel a more private setting may be in order" Seven stated, looking around the room and noticing that for the second time of the night she had captured the attention of the entire crew who was in the mess hall.

"Fine. My quarters." B'Elanna turned and briskly left the mess hall along with a couple of dozen confused faces.

* * *

Seven sat quietly on the couch for the second time in as many nights, in B'Elanna's quarters. Besides sat two very confused and terrified ensigns, who where trying desperately to convince their chief that what had happened was really a mistake.

"So that's how it all happened chief. Honestly, I don't know how everyone else found out about it. It was only me, Tracy, Karen, Jeff and Alex" Taylor fumbled, looking from her girlfriend to her chief, who had calmed down.

"So Jeff saw us come in here, and ten minutes later Karen heard passionate moans?" B'Elanna asked, an amused smirk forming on her face.

Tracy nodded, looking down and taking Taylor's hand into her own.

B'Elanna let out a hearty laugh, looking over at her supposed lover. "Told you we shouldn't have been watching "Show Girls" last night." She said, breaking out into another fit of giggles.

Tracy and Taylor both exchanged confused looks before settling their gazes on B'Elanna. "So you guys aren'ttogether?" Taylor asked rather meekly.

"Not like that Tay.. Not like that."B'Elanna trailed looking for permission from her very new girlfriend. Receiving a nod she continued. "In fact tonight was supposed to be our first date."

"Oh" was all Taylor could respond with.

* * *

Nine days later, the "Rumor Mill" had finally let go of the latest bit of gossip, trading it in for the scandalous situation Tom Paris and Harry Kim had been caught in on Holodeck2 by Tuvok.

Taylor and Tracy walked side by side for several steps before Tracy decided to break the silence. "You know I really thought Seven and B'Elanna would make a great couple." She said, reaching down and taking Taylor's hand.

"Maybe they will yet. I mean, they've been on a couple of more dates and they seem to be fighting less while on duty." Taylor offered, smiling at her red headed love.

"Yeah but it was just so cool thinking that."she trailed as they walked by B'Elanna's door, half expecting the half Klingon to run out and grab her by the throat and tell her to stop spreading rumors.

"Oh god.. Oh god..." came echoingthrough the corridor.

Taylor smiled and shook her head. "They sure do like that movie "Show Girls" don't they?" she laughed, pulling her girlfriend along.

"I guess so.. "Tracy laughed.

"Oh GOD B'ELANNA!"

Turning to face each other Taylor had actually paled. "I didn't just hear that, did I?"

Tracy paused, not so sure herself.

"OH GOD B'ELANNA I LOVE YOU!"

Both ensigns just stood there, jaws slack and eyes wide.

**The End**


End file.
